


soulmate

by once_in_a



Series: the story of you [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_in_a/pseuds/once_in_a
Summary: soulmate (n.): a person ideally suited  to another as a close friend or romantic partnerideally, you would hope your soulmate was someone you liked, especially when you’re in high school. funny how life never seems to work out the way you hope to. though, that may not necessarily be a bad thing.(the what can I do mv made me angsty and I’m a sucker for sungbri)





	soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> probs hella ooc but whoops  
> anyway the mv made me hella angsty especially the end i was like wtf okay then

You notice her during your first week at your new school. It’s not easy transferring to a new school far away from home during your last year of high school. It’s different, to see the least. Seoul is crowded and fast paced compared to Busan. There is no beach, no wide open roads. The closest thing to anything similar to Busan is the Han River, and it’s not like that’s very easily accessible. So, you make it work. If there’s one good thing that’s happened since you’ve arrived, it’s that  you’ve made a friend in your desk partner, Wonpil. When you introduce yourself, your satoori is obvious. Dips and rises where there should be none. Most laugh. The others look at you with sympathy or indifference. She smiles, and it hurts to look at her.

*

Soulmate tattoos are an interesting concept to you. They don’t always match, and aren’t always in the same place. Somehow, in someway, you just seem to realize when you meet your soulmate. Your mom says they have a way of finding each other. You’ve never really understood how that could work, but if it’s worked for everyone else, you’ll probably be fine. Your tattoo is of the moon, situated on the inside of your right wrist. It’s a beautiful light blue, intricate in all the small details and slight decorations. You wear long sleeves to keep it hidden.

It isn’t uncommon for some people to have multiple tattoos, like Wonpil does. You catch a glimpse of them, once. One is a four leaf clover located on his right pinky. The other, located on his left pinky, is a depiction of three birds on a wire. He doesn’t take much effort to hide them, though he also doesn’t seem to enjoy mentioning them ither. You decide not to push it.

If asked to describe your class, you would say that though it’s normal, it’s almost cliché in its normality. There’s the Handsome Guy, Yoon Dowoon, the Bad Boy, Kang Younghyun, and the well-liked Jokester, Park Jaehyung. She is included in that group of people everyone seems to like, both as Jae’s best friend, and because she’s popular in her own right. Everyone else not mentioned, aka you and Wonpil, well, they’re just the background characters. You aren’t too upset about that though. Being in the background is safe. At least, you hope it is.

*

Despite the fact that no student in your class enjoys having group projects, your English teacher seems to love them, especially when the pairs are selected randomly. She draws names from a hat, and your stomach slowly drops the longer it takes for your name to be called. Of course she had somehow managed to be paired with Jaehyung, or Jae as he prefers to be called. Wonpil had been paired with Dowoon, and has been getting glares from nearly every girl in the room since. As the names of people left dwindles down, you get more and more anxious about who you’re going to get paired with. God, you really hope it’s not that kid who somehow always has trash on his desk even though he’s right next to the trashcan. Like really, how hard is it to throw away a piece of fuc--

“Park Sungjin and Kang Younghyun.” There are sighs of relief from the other students left, and you blink. Oh, well, that isn’t that bad. You don’t have anything against him, since he hasn’t done anything to you. You don’t really understand why everyone, or the girls at least, seem to dislike him so much. You thought they liked good looking guys, but you don’t really care that much. As you get up to move to the desk in front of Younghyun, Wonpil pats you lightly on the shoulder sympathetically. You think he should save some of that sympathy for himself. Some of the girls look ready to kill him. Younghyun doesn’t seem to notice when you take a seat at the desk in front of his. He’s more focused on his phone. He looks up in annoyance when you clear your throat, but you don’t let that bother you. Instead, you smile brightly and introduce yourself. He goes back to looking at his phone. You continue, undeterred.

“So, since you probably want to get this over with as soon as possible, I was thinking we could work on it tonight. We can head over to my place after school ends, if you don’t have something else to do.” At this, Younghyun looks up at you again irritation.

“If I agree will you stop bothering me? Cause if so, then fine.” You grin again.

“Great! Just give me your number in case.”

*

Wonpil looks at you with disbelief when you return to your desk, victorious, with a new number in your contacts list.

*

Younghyun doesn’t attempt to skip out on the deal like you expected him to. Instead, he even waits by the door as you finish copying the notes on the board. You thank him when you reach the door with all your stuff after fitting it into your bag quickly. He spares you a glance before leaving the room. He didn’t seem as disgusted by your presence as he had before, so you count it as a win.

The walk to your apartment is quiet. All your attempts at conversation fail, and you don’t even notice until you’re almost at your apartment that he’s had his earbuds in the entire time. Why you try so hard to be a good person is a mystery, really. Your apartment isn’t very big, but it doesn’t need to be considering there’s only one person living in it. It consists of a kitchen, a bathroom, a small living area, and one bedroom. The building itself is somewhat old, making it cheaper, but so long as you have somewhere to sleep, you don’t really care. Younghyun makes himself at home as soon as you open the front door. He dumps his backpack on your couch before sitting down. You take a seat on the ground across from him on the other side of the small table and take out the assignment. It’s a relatively easy one. All you have to do is translate one of the listed korean folktales to english.

“We can do the one about the sun and the moon. That one seems pretty easy,” you recommend. Younghyun merely grunts. When you go to print out the original folktale, you find Younghyun sitting on the ground, already writing.

“You’re really good at English,” you say, awed.

“Thanks, I guess. I lived in Canada for a while so I picked it up there.” You nod in understanding though he doesn’t bother looking at you. You read the folktale again as he writes notes on a sheet of paper about the story. “You’re also okay at english.” Your head snaps up at that, and you stare at him, surprised. Is this what people call progress?

“Oh, uh, thanks I guess.”

An hour passes in near silence, except for the typing of laptop keys and the scratching of pencil on paper. At one point, it starts raining. You take a look out the window as you print the final copy, and you can barely see anything. You return to the living room to see Younghyun scowling as he looks outside.

“Uh, if you want, you can ask your parents if you can stay here for tonight? It doesn’t really look safe outside.” Younghyun actually seems surprised at your offer, as though it was a huge deal. You wonder if anyone has ever been nice to him without a catch.

“Really?”

“I mean, yeah, sure. I have room. So long as your parents are cool with it it’s fine.” Younghyun scoffs.

“My parents work abroad. They’re barely at home.” You aren’t really sure how to reply to that, and he doesn’t seem to want to talk about it.

“... So is that a yes?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Huh, you didn’t know he could make that kind of expression. He really is good looking.

*

You let him freshen up in the bathroom, before leading him to your room. He admires the few posters on the wall and takes notice of the guitar and bass in the corner of your room.

“You like coldplay? And the Beatles?” You look up from where you are kneeled by your dresser.

“Oh, yeah. I really look up to them.” You don’t really know why he seems so surprised, but you’re just gonna ignore it for now.

“And you play the guitar and the bass?”

“I can play the guitar. I’ve been meaning to learn to play the bass, but haven’t had time lately.” You get up with a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants you think should fit him. You appear to be the same size, anyways.

“I can teach you, if you want. As thanks.” He doesn’t look at you, and stays focused on the bass instead.

“Yeah. Sure. I’d like that.” At this, he turns to face you. You two stare at each other for a few seconds. You end up looking away first.

“Anyway. Here. These should fit you.” He takes the clothes from you slowly, almost as if you’ll change your mind suddenly. “You can sleep here. I’ll sleep on the couch outside.”

“No, you should sleep in your own bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“I can’t let a guest sleep on the couch. That’s just rude.”

“Well, you’ve done enough too. You don’t need to give up your bed to me.”

“... It’s a queen sized bed. If you are okay with it, we can share, I guess?” You attempt to smile in this awkward situation. Younghyun looks more shocked than anything.

“... Sure.”

You nod, before gathering your clothes and heading to the bathroom. By the time you return, he’s already laid down. You turn off the light, before climbing onto the other side.

“Good night,” you murmur. You think you hear him mumble it back.

*

You wake up in the middle of the night to thunder, lightning, and panicked breathing. When you look over, Younghyun is in a tightly scrunched ball with his eyes squeezed shut and fingers in his ears. You grab the earplugs off your bedside table before shaking him lightly by the shoulder. When he looks over at you with glassy eyes, you give a comforting smile before passing him the earplugs. He stares at you with wide eyes. You lay back down, and don’t wake up for the rest of the night. When your alarm rings in the morning, Younghyun is fast asleep. You give him five more minutes.

*

“Hey,” Younghyun isn’t wearing his earbuds this time as you walk to school, “I wanted to thank you for last night.”

“It was no big deal. It wouldn’t have been safe for you to walk back when it was raining so hard.” You shrug, nonchalant.

“Not that. Well, also kinda that. But I mean what happened during the night. With the storm and stuff.”

“Like I said before, it wasn’t a big deal. Anyone would’ve done it.” You give him a smile. “I’m just glad you got some sleep.” You turn back to face the front, and don’t notice the fond smile Younghyun gives you.

*

You start talking to Younghyun more during class and break. Apparently, Dowoon was one of Wonpil’s soulmates, so now they spend most of their time together while trying to hide from Dowoon’s fangirls. Wonpil really should’ve worried more about himself.

You stare at her often during class and break. You didn’t think you did it often enough for anyone to notice though, so it comes as a surprise when Younghyun brings it up one day during lunch.

“So, you like her, huh.” You blink, surprised, before nodding slowly. He purses his lips, but other than that, there’s no reaction.

*

You don’t notice the stares and fond smiles that you yourself get during class. You wonder if anything would have changed if you did.

*

You take Younghyun up on the bass lesson offers. You learn the basic chords, but most of the lessons are mainly the two of you playing bits of your favorite songs for the other. Younghyun has a beautiful singing voice, and his cheeks tint a soft pink when you tell him. You sing a bit for him as well, though you know you aren’t that good. It’s been awhile since you’ve sung for anyone. Not since you’ve moved to Seoul, you think. The first time you sing for Younghyun, he gets this odd look on his face where his eyes go wide while his mouth hangs open slightly. You laugh when you first see that face, which seems to snap him out of it. He flushes pink again at your laughter.

*

Wonpil and Dowoon invite you and Younghyun to a game of basketball one day. You both agree, though Younghyun does much more hesitantly. They go ahead while you make a stop at the bathroom. It’s there where you run into Jae. You’re both washing your hands, when you happen to notice the tattoos on his fingers. The lucky clover matches the one on Wonpil’s finger, while the bone heart symbol matches the one on Dowoon’s.

“Hey, um, sorry if this is an uncomfortable question. But, have you met your soulmates yet?” Jae looks at you strangely, before shaking his head. “Would you like to?”

When you arrive at the gym, there’s already a group of girls sitting in the stands, with her at the front. They cheer when you and Jae enter, though you’re pretty sure it’s mainly for Jae. You’re pretty sure they only know you as the Busan guy. Though there are worse things to be known as, so you don’t complain.

You lead Jae over to Wonpil and Dowoon and tell them to show each other their hands. You leave after having done your part, and head over to where Younghyun is instead.

*

The match ends up being 3 vs. 2, with you and Wonpil being the group of two. It’s during the middle of the game, after Younghyun had just made his third consecutive three-pointer, that you notice her smile. Your stomach twists in a way you aren’t sure is good when she smiles in your direction. When you notice how her gaze is aimed at Younghyun, your heart lurches and your stomach plummets. Oh.

But should you really be surprised? It’s like every drama known to man. The popular girl falls for the bad boy with a heart of gold. At most, you’re probably the best friend who helps the bad boy realize his feelings. You suppose you should accept your fate and make the most of it.

*

You don’t notice Younghyun’s gaze catch on your wrist

*

When Wonpil invites you and Younghyun to eat together on the roof, you accept. When you arrive to see her seated next to Jae, you aren’t surprised. When Younghyun sits next to her near immediately, you aren’t surprised. Even when he ignores her basically the entire time despite the smiles she continuously aims at him, you aren’t fazed at all. You aren’t sure what you’re supposed to do really, but it would probably be best to help him appear friendlier.

Wonpil recommends you dance for them, which Jae immediately agrees on for no reason other than the fact that you would rather not. Even so, you laugh it off and get Younghyun to beatbox for you. By the time you’ve finished, everyone is nearly in tears from laughter. Younghyun’s smile even stays on his face for the rest of lunch. You count it as a win.

*

You try getting them to spend more time together, but that’s where it starts getting weird. Even though she still seems into Younghyun, and Younghyun seems to realize it, he starts getting annoyed when you suggest they do something together. You didn’t think it would happen, but one day, he snaps.

“What do you keep trying to do!” Younghyun yells, face red.

“What are you talking about? I’m helping you!” You don’t get why he’s so angry.

“How are you helping? I don’t even like her!” Younghyun scowls in disgust at the mention of her.

“Oh, don’t lie! This is basically every kdrama ever made!” You roll your sleeves up in annoyance, before crossing your arms.

“Oh my god, there’s a reason that kdramas aren’t realistic! Because that kind of stuff doesn’t happen in real life! I only put up with her cause you like her!”

“Why would you bother hanging out with her then?” You run your hands through your hair in frustration.

“Because I like hanging out with you! I like you, stupid! Look!” He turns around before pulling his shirt up over his head. You open your mouth to ask him what the hell he’s doing, before your eyes catch on something that makes you freeze. Right below Younghyun’s neck is a beautiful and ornate sun. It matches your moon. He puts his shirt back on before striding towards you and taking your arm. “We’re fucking soulmates, you dumbass.” You laugh at that, despite still being somewhat in shock. Your stomach twists in a way that’s different from what happened with her. When you were around her, everything she did seemed to cause you pain, even when she didn’t mean to. Around Younghyun, it’s comfortable. As if it’s something you’ve always done together. Soulmates, huh. Maybe that’s the difference.

“Hey there’s no reason for insults. Besides you like me anyway.” You laugh again, but Younghyun merely smiles fondly.

“Yeah, I do. I like how you’re so fun to tease, and how expressive you are. How amazing your guitar skills are, and how your singing could probably erase sins. I like how kind you are, and how you willingly make a fool of yourself to make others laugh, even though you have a low self esteem. I like how you always try to be positive even when you’re sad. I like how you speak with satoori and how it gets even stronger when you’re angry or emotional. I like how scary you can look at first, until you do literally anything. I like your piercings that make you really attractive, when you run your hands through your hair, how nice your hands are, how you talk with your hands, how pretty and big your eyes are, and also you have a really nice butt.” You laugh loudly at that and this time Younghyun laughs along. “But really, I just like you. You’re the first person to really be kind to me at this school. I really like you, Sungjin. I’m glad you’re my soulmate.” You grin brightly.

“I really like you too. I’m glad you’re my soulmate, Younghyun.”

*

Maybe your mom was right. Soulmates just seem to have a way of finding each other, in the end. You’re glad you found yours, even if it took you a while to realize. Life didn’t quite work out the way you hoped it would, but maybe it’s better that way. After all, what can you do?

**Author's Note:**

> why this is so long i do not know  
> enjoy lol  
> ( sungjin n young k tattoos based on https://www.pinterest.com/pin/319192692323958067 )


End file.
